gravitywikiaorg_id-20200215-history
Helium
|- | colspan="6" align="center" | *Nilai yang ditunjukkan adalah untuk di atmosfer, kelimpahan di tempat lain mungkin berbeda. Helium (He) adalah unsur kimia yang tak berwarna, tak berbau, tak berasa, tak beracun, hampir inert, monatomik, dan merupakan unsur pertama pada seri gas mulia dalam tabel periodik dan memiliki nomor atom 2. Titik didih dan titik leburnya merupakan yang terendah dari unsur-unsur lain dan ia hanya ada dalam bentuk gas kecuali dalam kondisi "ekstrem". Kondisi ekstrem juga diperlukan untuk menciptakan sedikit senyawa helium, yang semuanya tidak stabil pada suhu dan tekanan standar. Helium memiliki isotop stabil kedua yang langka yang disebut helium-3. Sifat dari cairan varitas helium-4; helium I dan helium II; penting bagi para periset yang mempelajari mekanika kuantum (khususnya dalam fenomena superfluiditas) dan bagi mereka yang mencari efek mendekati suhu nol absolut yang dimiliki benda (seperti superkonduktivitas). Helium adalah unsur kedua terbanyak dan teringan di jagad raya dan salah satu unsur yang diciptakan pada saat nukleosintesis Big Bang. Dalam Jagad Raya modern hampir seluruh helium baru diciptakan dalam proses fusi nuklir hidrogen di dalam bintang. Di Bumi, unsur ini diciptakan oleh peluruhan radioaktif dari unsur yang lebih berat (partikel alfa adalah nukleus helium). Setelah penciptaannya, sebagian darinya terkandung di udara (gas alami) dalam konsentrasi sampai 7% volume. Helium dimurnikan dari udara oleh proses pemisahan suhu rendah yang disebut distilasi fraksional. Pada 1868, astronom Prancis Pierre Janssen mendeteksi pertama kali helium sebagai signatur garis spektral kuning yang tak diketahui dari cahaya dari gerhana matahari. Sejak itu kandungan helium besar banyak ditemukan di ladang gas alam di Amerika Serikat, yang merupakan penyedia gas terbesar. Helium digunakan dalam kryogenik, sistem pernafasan laut dalam, untuk mendinginkan magnet superkonduktor, dalam "helium dating", untuk pengembangan balon, untuk mengangkat kapal udara dan sebagai gas pelindung untuk penggunaan industri (seperti "arc welding") dan penumbuhan wafer silikon). Menghirup sejumlah kecil gas ini akan menyebabkan perubahan sementara kualitas suara seseorang. Referensi ;Artikel Menurut banyaknya penggunaan *''The Encyclopedia of the Chemical Elements'', disunting oleh Cifford A. Hampel, "Helium" artikel oleh L. W. Brandt (New York; Reinhold Book Corporation; 1968; halaman 256-267) Library of Congress Catalog Card Number: 68-29938 *Nature's Building Blocks: An A-Z Guide to the Elements'', oleh John Emsley (New York; Oxford University Press; 2001; halaman 175-179) ISBN 0-19-850340-7 *Los Alamos National Laboratory (LANL.gov): Periodic Table, "Helium" http://periodic.lanl.gov/elements/2.html (ditilik pada 10 Oktober 2002 dan 25 Maret 2005) *''Guide to the Elements: Revised Edition'', oleh Albert Stwertka (New York; Oxford University Press; 1998; halaman 22-24) ISBN 0-19-512708-0 *''The Elements: Third Edition'', oleh John Emsley (New York; Oxford University Press; 1998; halaman 94-95) ISBN 0-19-855818-X *United States Geological Survey (usgs.gov): Mineral Information for Helium http://minerals.usgs.gov/minerals/pubs/commodity/helium/heliumcs04.pdf (ditilik 31 Maret 2005) *''The thermosphere: a part of the heterosphere'', oleh J. Vercheval http://www.oma.be/BIRA-IASB/Public/Research/Thermo/Thermotxt.en.html (ditilik 1 Apr 2005) *''Isotopic Composition and Abundance of Interstellar Neutral Helium Based on Direct Measurements'', Zastenker G.N. et al., http://www.ingentaconnect.com/content/klu/asys/2002/00000045/00000002/00378626, dipublikasikan di Astrophysics, April 2002, vol. 45, no. 2, pp. 131-142(12) *''Dynamic and thermodynamic properties of solid helium in the reduced all-neighbours approximation of the self-consistent phonon theory, C. Malinowska-Adamska, P. Sŀoma, J. Tomaszewski, physica status solidi (b), Volume 240, Issue 1 , Halaman 55 - 67; Diterbitkan secara ''Online: 19 Sep 2003 *''The Two Fluid Model of Superfluid Helium, S. Yuan, (ditilik 4 Apr 2005) *''Rollin Film Rates in Liquid Helium, Henry A. Fairbank dan C. T. Lane, Phys. Rev. 76, 1209–1211 (1949), [http://prola.aps.org/abstract/PR/v76/i8/p1209_1 dari arsip online] *''Introduction to Liquid Helium, pada the NASA Goddard Space Flight Center (ditilik 4 Apr 2005) * ''Tests of vacuum VS helium in a solar telescope, Engvold, O.; Dunn, R. B.; Smartt, R. N.; Livingston, W. C.. Applied Optics, vol. 22, Jan. 1, 1983, p. 10-12. *''Helium: Fundamental models, Don L. Anderson, G. R. Foulger & Anders Meibom (ditilik 5 Apr 2005) *High Pressure Nervous Syndrome'', Diving Medicine Online (ditilik 5 Apr 2005) ;Tabel *WebElements.com dan EnvironmentalChemistry.com sesuai dengan petunjuk pada Wikipedia's WikiProject Elements (ditilik 10 Oktober 2002) Pranala luar ;Umum * WebElements: Helium * EnvironmentalChemistry.com – Helium * It's Elemental – Helium ;Lebih detil * Helium di Helsinki University of Technology; termasuk diagram fase tekanan-suhu helium-3 dan helium-4. ;Lain-lain * Keamanan penggunaan helium bila dihirup * Fisika suara manusia dengan contoh rekaman audio Kategori:Unsur kimia Kategori:Gas mulia af:Helium an:Elio ar:هيليوم ast:Heliu (elementu) az:Helium bat-smg:Helis be:Гелій be-x-old:Гелій bg:Хелий bn:হিলিয়াম br:Heliom bs:Helijum ca:Heli co:Eliu cs:Helium cv:Гели cy:Heliwm da:Helium de:Helium el:Ήλιο en:Helium eo:Heliumo es:Helio et:Heelium eu:Helio fa:هلیم fi:Helium fo:Helium fr:Hélium fur:Eli ga:Héiliam gd:He gl:Helio gu:હીલિયમ gv:Hailium haw:Hiliuma he:הליום hi:हिलियम hr:Helij hsb:Helium ht:Elyòm hu:Hélium hy:Հելիում io:Helio is:Helín it:Elio ja:ヘリウム jbo:solnavni jv:Helium ka:ჰელიუმი kn:ಹೀಲಿಯಮ್ ko:헬륨 ksh:Helium ku:Hêlyûm kv:Гелий la:Helium lb:Helium li:Helium lmo:Eli ln:Eliyúmu lt:Helis lv:Hēlijs mi:Haumāmā mk:Хелиум ml:ഹീലിയം mr:हेलियम ms:Helium nah:Tōnatiuyoh nds:Helium nl:Helium nn:Helium no:Helium nov:Helium oc:Èli pa:ਹੀਲਿਆਮ pl:Hel (pierwiastek) pt:Hélio qu:Ilyu ro:Heliu ru:Гелий sa:हीलियम sh:Helij simple:Helium sk:Hélium sl:Helij sr:Хелијум su:Hélium sv:Helium sw:Heli ta:ஈலியம் te:హీలియం tg:Гелий th:ฮีเลียม tr:Helyum uk:Гелій uz:Geliy vi:Heli vls:Helium yi:העליום zh:氦 zh-classical:氦 zh-min-nan:He (goân-sò͘) zh-yue:氦